What's Left Behind
by Fourteen-Teller
Summary: Jun tells his experience spending holiday in Yayoi's hometown. 2 chapters end.
1. Chapter 1

**Selamat malam, readers! Senang bertemu kalian lagi. lama tidak nongol, tiba-tiba bikin cerita baru. Padahal masih hutang chapter epilog cerita sebelumnya. Hehehe. Maaf. **

**Kali ini author datang dengan cerita yang lebih terfokus pada masa lalu Yayoi. Kuputuskan untuk memakai sudut pandang Jun, karena buatku, itu lebih mudah. Author suka memainkan karakternya yang kompleks. **

**Baiklah. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review ya! Terima kasih sebelumnya. :D**

_**Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction**_

_**Captain Tsubasa© Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**I own nothing but this fanfict**_

_**-What's Left Behind-**_

**Chapter 1**

_Golden week_. Aku berada di dalam _bullet train_ tercepat di Jepang. Lebih dari lima ratus kilometer harus kulalui untuk mencapai daerah paling utara pulau Honshu. Pertama kali. Sendirian.

"Aomori?"

Pukul dua belas siang, satu setengah jam yang lalu. Aku nekat berpamitan. Dan mama, memulai ceramahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mau kesana? Jam segini? Yang benar saja. Mama tidak akan memberi ijin!"

"Ma! Aku sudah 16 tahun. Aku bisa jaga diri."

"Tidak!"

"Ini tidak jauh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Yayoi menungguku di stasiun. Aku tidak sendiri!"

Tawar-menawar seperti biasa, setiap kali hendak meninggalkan rumah. Tidak mudah menaklukkan sifat _overprotective_-nya. Hanya ada satu cara. Sedikit kebohongan akan membuatnya diam.

Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Seharian ini, _handphone_ tidak berbunyi. Biasanya, sesekali Yayoi mengirim _email_, mengingatkan aku untuk makan atau meminum obat. Dia tahu aku sering mengabaikan kesehatan karena kesibukan. Memilih dan berhasil diterima di _Musashi High School Attached Medical University_ rupanya dibayar mahal dengan banyaknya tugas sebagai santapan harian. Memulai liburan dengan matematika, bahkan biologi dan anatomi memang bukan ide yang bagus.

Kuletakkan pulpen di atas tumpukan kertas yang kini hampir setebal 1 senti. Menghela napas panjang, menempelkan kepala pada meja. Tugas masih setengah rampung, dan aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

_Handphone_ yang dua per tiga bagiannya tertutup sobekan kertas dan _notebook_ kecil, kuraih dengan malas. Ah…. Yayoi mungkin juga sibuk, pikirku. Pada akhirnya, kubuat keputusan untuk menelepon sebentar. Kutegakkan badan kembali.

"Halo?" Suaranya dari seberang.

"Yayoi. Dimana sekarang? Sibuk tidak? Mau kemari sebentar?"

Mungkin berkata blak-blakan adalah salah satu kelebihanku.

Yayoi lama menjawab.

"Kau di rumah, kan? Hei, kenapa tidak kirim kabar? Dari semalam pun kau tidak menelepon. Kemarilah! Aku mau ketemu. Ah! Kusuruh Hideki menjemput ya?"

"Maaf…." Suaranya tiba-tiba. Lirih.

"Eh?"

"Aku sedang di kereta."

"!"

"Menemui ayah di Aomori."

Bukan cuma blak-blakan. Rupanya aku juga idiot.

Tiba-tiba teringat. Awal Mei, setiap tahun, Yayoi selalu pergi kesana. Momen yang sudah tentu tidak akan dia lewatkan. Dan aku baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia.

Kali ini, mungkin demi kepentinganku, dia merasa tidak perlu memberitahu keberangkatannya. Sehari yang lalu cuma bilang padaku sambil tersenyum, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar! Nikmatilah liburanmu walau sebentar!"

Seharusnya aku tahu hari ini. Atau mungkin aku terkena amnesia temporal? Bodohnya!

Aku meminta maaf di ujung telepon. Kalau bisa, akan kutarik ulang semua yang telah kuucapkan. Dan aku yakin saat ini, di tengah perjalanannya, Yayoi memberiku senyuman. Benar. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Khas dirinya. Pemaaf.

Aku sudah terlanjur menyesal.

Kulihat jam digital di atas meja. Masih banyak waktu. Kutelepon tempat tinggalnya. Sebenarnya tidak jauh dari sini. Neneknya menjawab panggilanku. Segera, kudapatkan sebuah alamat. Dan aku memulai cerita liburanku yang sebenarnya.

####

"Jun…?"

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu depan, Yayoi memandangku seperti sedang melihat hantu. "Bagaimana bisa?" Menyeret ucapannya, masih belum percaya.

Tidak berkedip untuk beberapa detik, tiba-tiba menyentuh lenganku. Matanya melebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi ke tempat sejauh ini sendirian!"

Aku seperti sedang menghadapi mama.

"Menemuimu," ucapku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hah? Kau punya hobi baru? Berpetualang? Kau belum pernah ke kota ini sebelumnya, bukan? Bahkan kau tidak terbiasa naik kereta. Bagaimana kalau nyasar? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" Ia bertambah cemas.

"Dengan ini kau bisa tenang?" memotong ucapannya, kuangkat lengan kiriku, kutunjukkan benda di pergelangan tangan tepat di depan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan aman selama memakai ini."

Yayoi terdiam.

_Medical bracelet_. Suatu hari mama menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Dia belikan satu untukku. Sebuah gelang logam yang tampak mahal. (Memang iya). Dibanding kesan mewah yang ditawarkan, fungsi utama benda ini jauh lebih penting. Plat logam yang sepintas tampak keren, pada bagian depan terukir sebuah logo seperti lambang kedokteran, dan tulisan berukuran kecil '_See other side_'. Begitu dibalik, kalian akan temukan tulisan lain, dengan huruf jelas dan besar.

JUN MISUGI. HEART PATIENT. CALL 119

Singkatnya, benda ini akan menggantikanku bicara, ketika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku.

"Kau memakainya? Tumben." Yayoi meraih pergelanganku, dipandangnya gelang itu seperti ia jarang melihatnya.

Benda ini…. Aku tidak pernah suka. Jarang kupakai. Kupikir, orang-orang jaman sekarang sudah luas wawasannya. Benda mencolok seperti ini, tidak mungkin tidak menarik perhatian mereka. Yah…. Itu memang kegunaannya sih.

Memakai benda ini sama saja seperti mengekspos kelemahanku pada dunia. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ketika pergi sendirian, aku harus membawanya serta.

Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia, kau tahu?

"Bagaimana? Cocok denganku?" Kuajukan pertanyaan iseng. Ucapan spontan. Dengan wajah tersenyum pula.

Yayoi mendongak, melihatku, tersenyum kecil. "Bukan gayamu."

"Begitukah? Tidak cocok?"

Yayoi mengangguk, sedikit menggoda.

"Baiklah. Tidak kubutuhkan lagi." Kulepas gelang itu, kumasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Eh?"

"Sudah ada Yayoi." Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Dasar! Tapi, Jun…. Setidaknya kau beritahu aku kalau mau kesini."

Satu lagi segi positif gelang itu. Meredakan amarah Yayoi. Entah bagaimana. Hahahaha.

"Percuma. Kau akan melarangku. Iya kan?"

"Itu sudah pasti kan!"

"Hm. Lagipula, aku yang salah." Aku menunduk kembali.

"Eh?"

"Maaf…. Seharusnya aku tahu. Hari ini…."

Yayoi menggeleng, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Pelajaran yang sulit rupanya telah menyita sebagian memori otakmu ya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bercanda. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan merasa bersalah! Sejujurnya, kau tidak perlu sampai kemari untuk meminta maaf. Seharusnya kau selesaikan dulu tugas sekolahmu, kan?"

"Tolong kita hilangkan sekolah dari pembicaraan ini, bisa?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau mementingkan kepentinganku di atas semua. Alasan kau tidak memberitahu keberangkatanmu mungkin karena kau pikir aku akan ikut kemudian melupakan tugasku. Begitu kan? Dan aku akan benar-benar melakukan itu, kalau saja aku tidak hilang ingatan tentang hari ini."

"…."

"Aku juga…. Ingin menemui ayahmu."

"Jun…."

"Dan nanti, aku harus minta maaf padanya." Menyelesaikan kalimat dengan raut wajah menyesal. Yayoi memberiku senyuman lagi.

"Terus terang, aku senang Jun datang."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Ayah juga…. Pasti senang melihatmu."

Aku pun tersenyum.

"Yayoi, siapa di luar?"

Tiba-tiba, tante muncul dari dalam rumah, bersama Satoshi-kun, adik laki-laki Yayoi yang berusia 12 tahun. Kini, setelah ketiganya berdiri di depan mataku, aku menyadari adanya kesamaan kostum. Yayoi dengan dress hitam berhias renda. Tante dengan rok dan blazer yang juga berwarna hitam, membawa sekeranjang bunga di tangannya. Satoshi-kun dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Aku…. Celana hitam dan kemeja biru tua. Tidak buruk.

Jelas, mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa bersyukur. Aku tidak terlambat.

"Jun-kun? Kenapa disini?" Tante bertanya heran begitu melihatku.

Aku memberikan penjelasan ketika di perjalanan.

####

Lima belas menit berada di bis, kami telah sampai di sebuah lokasi, tempat ratusan orang tertidur panjang. Yayoi dan aku duduk di atas rumput, dipayungi pohon besar yang sesekali menjatuhkan daun-daunnya begitu terusik angin. Pandangan mata kami sama-sama tertuju pada dua figur. Tak jauh dari kami, tante bersimpuh di depan nisan seseorang. Di sampingnya, Satoshi-kun, menunduk dan membisu.

"Setiap tahun, di hari ini, mama akan menangis tak terkendali." Yayoi bertutur, bernada melankoli.

"Inilah momen ketika ia bisa mencurahkan perasaannya, apa saja, dengan leluasa." Ia tersenyum tipis, menatap sayu ibunya.

Kadang, aku tidak benar-benar mengerti Yayoi. Di depanku, ia mencoba menjadi gadis ceria. Namun, yang tidak kutahu darinya adalah…. Tentang perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Sudah lima tahun. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat." Ia berucap lagi. Kudengarkan baik-baik.

Gadis ini menjadi yatim ketika berusia 11 tahun. Suatu hari bercerita padaku. Namun, tak banyak yang kutahu tentang sosok seperti apa ayahnya, juga penyebab kematiannya. Tak mungkin kutanyakan. Dan Yayoi tak terbuka hanya mengenai hal ini.

"Jun tahu? Bulan-bulan pertama setelah ayah pergi, waktu seperti tidak berjalan. Semuanya bagaikan mimpi buruk." Menoleh sedikit padaku, tersenyum lagi. "Hampir tidak bisa percaya, kami bertahan sampai sejauh ini."

"Hmm…."

"Kalau bukan karena sifat mama yang kuat, entah apa jadinya kami."

Ditinggal kepala keluarga dalam usia yang masih cukup muda, pasti memberi pukulan pada kehidupan mereka. Aku bisa mengerti.

"Mungkin hanya hari ini, ia boleh menjadi lemah. Menangis seperti itu."

Kulihat tante kembali, banjir air mata.

Tak berapa lama, tiba giliran Yayoi berdoa. Tante menghampiri kami, tersenyum. Namun, wajahnya tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihan. Satoshi-kun tak berucap barang satu kata. Yayoi berdiri, merapikan bajunya. Kemudian menarik tanganku.

"Eh?"

Kutatap heran wajahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi, dia memberiku senyuman.

"Kau bilang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ayo!"

Dia menggandeng tanganku, berhenti di tempat yang ditinggalkan tante. Kini, di depanku, bisa kubaca jelas nama seseorang di atas sebuah batu. Nobuyuki Aoba.

Yayoi melepaskan genggamannya, mulai berdoa. Cukup lama dan khusyuk. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu selesai, ia memulai monolognya. Bukan. Maksudku…. 'dialog'.

"Ayah, aku datang." Ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, kali ini lebih sore dari biasanya. Kami mengunjungi nenek lebih dulu. Bibi Atsuko bilang beliau sedang sakit, makanya…. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Bertutur lembut, mengalir begitu saja. Seolah-olah sang ayah benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"Ayah mungkin sedikit bingung ya? Kali ini Tsubasa-kun tidak datang bersama kami."

Kaget. Tiba-tiba ia menyebut nama pria itu.

"Ayah tahu? Sekarang, dia tidak berada di Jepang. Jadi, kupikir tahun ini dia tidak bisa menemui ayah."

Apa ini? Baru saja aku tahu bahwa datang kemari setahun sekali adalah kegiatan rutin mereka.

Ah, bodoh! Bukan saatnya untuk cemburu, Jun Misugi!

"Tsubasa-kun…. Kini sudah terbang tinggi. Sesuai namanya. Anak laki-laki kecil favorit ayah, yang dulu tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali sepakbola akhirnya benar-benar pergi meraih impiannya." Masih tersenyum.

"Dia begitu hebat. Di usia yang masih sangat muda, ia mulai merintis karir sebagai pemain sepakbola profesional. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Ayah ingat? Tsubasa-kun dulu selalu bilang akan pergi ke negeri impiannya, Brasil. Setiap hari, sampai membuatku bosan. Kini, dia sudah disana. Gerakannya cepat sekali, bukan? Aku jauh tertinggal di belakang. Hehehe." Yayoi menyeringai.

Namun, hei, Yayoi! Sadar tidak? Jika kau membicarakan laki-laki lain, walaupun momennya seperti saat ini, itu tidak akan membuatku nyaman.

"Tapi, ayah jangan khawatir! Aku tidak akan mencoba meraih Tsubasa-kun. Yayoi akan tetap seperti ini saja. Tidak masalah jika harus berjalan lambat." Tiba-tiba meraih tanganku kembali, digenggamnya erat.

"Karena sekarang, Yayoi punya pria ini."

! Apa maksudnya?

"Ayah pasti sudah tahu semuanya. Di atas sana, selalu mengawasiku, bukan? Tapi, meski begitu, akan tiba waktunya aku harus membawa dia menemui ayah. Ah, bukan! Sebenarnya hari ini dia datang karena inisiatif sendiri. Bagaimana? Dia pria yang baik, bukan? Juga cakep."

Tiba-tiba memujiku seperti itu. Sial! Pipiku mulai panas.

"Ah. Itu…." Mencoba bersuara.

"Ayah…. Tsubasa-kun benar-benar terbang tinggi. Dia pasti bahagia sekarang. Aku juga…. Akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Ah, itu bukan berarti selama ini aku tidak bahagia. Aku bahagia. Selama ada mama, Satoshi, nenek, saudara yang lainnya, juga ayah yang selalu mengawasi kami, aku sangat bahagia."

"…."

"Pria ini juga adalah kebahagiaanku. Jun-kun…. Ayah juga harus memanggilnya seperti itu. Jangan khawatir! Dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat padaku. Jika misalnya ayah membawa ribuan pria untuk dijodohkan denganku, maka tidak akan ada yang seperti dia. Dia sangat istimewa. Sangat berharga bagiku."

"…."

"Dia juga…. Pasti akan terbang tinggi seperti Tsubasa-kun. Jauh lebih tinggi. Akan jauh lebih bersinar. Aku yakin. Eh? Aku? Hmph. Jangan khawatir! Jika orang yang sangat kusayangi bersinar, maka aku juga."

"…."

"Nah ayah, cukup untuk hari ini. Tahun depan aku akan datang dengan cerita yang jauh lebih menarik. _I love you_."

Yayoi membungkukkan badan untuk terakhir kali, sementara aku tetap membisu. Begitu ia berbalik, giliranku memberi hormat. Kubungkukkan badan dalam-dalam di depan peristirahatan sang ayah. Dalam hati, kuperkenalkan diri, meminta maaf, juga meminta ijin untuk selalu bersama putrinya.

####

"Geez…. Kau benar-benar kelewatan memujiku."

Petang hari. Perjalanan pulang ke rumah lama Yayoi, kami duduk bersebelahan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Yah…. Kau katakan pada ayahmu hal-hal yang meragukan."

"Meragukan? Yang mana?"

"Tentang terbang tinggi dan bersinar…. Kau pikir aku akan seperti itu?"

"Ya. Kau seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Pegang ucapanku! Kau akan bersinar. Benar-benar bersinar sampai membuat semua orang silau walau pakai kacamata hitam sekalipun. Tidak ada yang meragukan!"

"Hmph. Yayoi pandai berbicara ya. Seperti biasa." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku serius!"

"Ya ya. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak bicara omong kosong, atau sengaja menyanjungmu, atau menghiburmu. Aku hanya tahu kau bukan orang yang pesimis. Makanya aku sangat yakin."

"…."

Yayoi…. Dia tahu aku jauh lebih banyak daripada diriku sendiri.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau juga ya! Jangan kalah dariku!" Kutepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Hm. Tentu saja!" Dia berikan aku jawaban optimis.

Aku tenang sekarang.

"Oh ya, Jun…. Aku baru menyadarinya…."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak membawa barang lain kecuali yang menempel di badanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu membawa tas, koper, atau…."

"Aku mana sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu. Aku buru-buru kemari, kau tahu?"

"Eh? Jadi…."

"Jangan khawatir! Tentu saja aku bawa uang dan obatku."

"Ah. Syukurlah…. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang, di rumah, tidak ada baju yang seukuranmu…."

"Oh. Itu…. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku…."

"Kau tidak berencana pulang ke Tokyo dengan kereta malam, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau itu yang akan kau lakukan, tidak akan kuijinkan!"

Wah wah. Apa ini sebuah tawaran untukku…?

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan pulang besok. Aku bisa cari penginapan atau…."

"Menginap saja!"

Tiba-tiba tante yang duduk di belakang, mencondongkan kepala ke arah kami. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Eh?"

"Iya Jun-niichan. Yayoi-neechan pasti senang." Satoshi-kun menggoda kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu Satoshi?" Dalam sekejap, wajah Yayoi sudah memerah. Aku suka.

"Begitukah?"

"Hm hm." Ibu dan anak bungsu mengangguk.

"Yayoi? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku sengaja bertanya padanya.

"Hmm…. Yah…. Menginap akan jauh lebih aman…. Bagimu." Dia hampir mencapai tahap _blushing_ maksimal. Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

"Ya ya. Jangan sungkan Jun-kun!"

"Hm. Terima kasih."

Menginap bukan termasuk rencanaku. Tapi…. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Kutolehkan kepala pada Yayoi kembali. Dia menunduk, seperti gelisah. Atau mungkin masih tersipu? Manisnya! Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba ia sedikit berdiri, memencet bel untuk turun.

"Eh?"

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Kami masih belum sampai. Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya lagi, tanganku tiba-tiba ditariknya.

"Kami berhenti disini." Ia bilang, mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menyeretku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Kau butuh baju ganti, kan? Di depan sana ada banyak toko." Ia berucap pelan.

"Eh? Yah…." Bingung, aku menoleh kembali ke tempat tante duduk. Bukannya ikutan heran, ia malah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang. Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan pulang kemalaman!"

Hah? Apa-apaan reaksi itu?

Turun dari bis, Yayoi masih menarik tanganku, dibawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko.

####

"Hei…. Kau tidak perlu membelikanku baju juga, kan?"

"Eh?"

Yayoi dan aku berjalan berdampingan. Semenjak keluar dari toko dan enam menit di bis, itulah kalimat pertamanya.

"Bahkan untuk mama dan Satoshi juga. Sadar tidak, sih? Kau ini tamu!" ia menggembungkan pipinya. Antara sebal dan sungkan. Manis!

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu membayarnya."

"Tapi kan…."

"Sssshhh!" Cepat-cepat kutempelkan telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Jangan mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting! Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasih dariku. Beres, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi…."

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?" Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Aku sendiri tahu jawabannya. Ini jalan yang sama dengan yang kulewati ketika berangkat tadi.

"Eh?"

"Sepi sekali ya. Tidak seperti di Tokyo."

Baru jam 7 malam, dan jalanan ini tak banyak orang. Jarak antar rumah sedikit berjauhan. Yang dominan justru ladang dan tanah kosong. Lampu jalan pun tak banyak.

"Hm. Ya…." Yayoi tiba-tiba menempel padaku, mencengkeram erat lenganku.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Dia mengangguk, menunduk.

"Hahaha. Ya ampun. Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Tidak ada hantu disini. Yang benar saja. Hal seperti itu-"

"Orang Tokyo mana mungkin percaya."

"Eh? Jadi, Yayoi pernah melihatnya?"

Ia menggeleng. Masih menempel padaku.

"Tuh, kan. Kenapa harus takut?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur jadi penakut."

"Hah?"

"Waktu kecil, Tsubasa-kun sering menakutiku. Dia bercerita banyak hal seram, termasuk di tempat ini. Makanya…."

"Astaga…. Jadi, karena itu?"

Yayoi mengangguk.

"Cih. Akan kuberi pelajaran kalau dia balik ke Jepang!"

"Eh?" Gadis ini mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya menatapku juga.

"Bercanda." Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Beri saja dia pelajaran! Dia pikir jadi penakut itu tidak menyusahkan?"

"Hmm. Serius? Tidak apa-apa?" Aku menggodanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Meskipun dia cinta pertamamu?"

"Jun!"

"Ahahaha. Iya iya. Lupakan!" Kuusap kepalanya, memanjakannya sebentar.

"Ugh…." Perlahan, wajah cemberutnya memudar.

Kami terus berjalan.

"Ah. Sungai itu…."

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat kilauan air. Di sekelilingnya tampaknya rerumputan. Cukup bidang.

"Oh. Itu di desa sebelah." Yayoi berucap, lebih santai. Walau begitu, ia masih bergelayutan di lenganku.

"Hmm…. Kau sering main kesana?"

"Ya."

"Bersama Tsubasa-kun?"

"Hm. Bersama teman yang lain juga. Kadang, Satoshi juga ikut."

"Hmm…. Menyenangkan ya."

"Tidak juga."

"Eh?"

"Aku pernah hampir tenggelam disana. Juga, kejadian anjing besar."

"Oh. Yang itu?"

"Hm."

"Tapi, menurutku tetap saja menyenangkan."

"Eh?"

"Bersama cinta pertama, apapun kejadian buruk yang pernah dialami, pasti akan lupa."

"Jun!"

Berseru dan cemberut lagi.

"Ahahaha. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Wajahmu menakutkan kalau sedang ngambek. Hentikan itu!"

"Tidak mau! Biarin!"

"Oh. Ya sudah. Aku jalan duluan." Menyadari Yayoi telah melepaskan lenganku, aku mengambil kesempatan.

"Eh?" Dia masih tak bergerak di tempatnya, sementara aku berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Hati-hati di belakangmu!"

"E-eeeeh?"

"Dagh~" Kulambaikan tangan. Tersenyum puas.

"Tu-tunggu….! J-jun!" Ia berlari mengejar, menyambar lenganku lagi.

Aku tertawa.

"Dasar penakut!"

"Ugh…. Biarin!"

"Cemberut lagi, kutinggal!"

"Tidak ketika aku menguncimu rapat-rapat. Weeek~" Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, sementara lenganku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

Aku menghela napas. "Oke. Kau menang."

Yayoi tersenyum, menyandarkan kepala di bahuku.

Kami terus berjalan.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana? Rumahku belok ke kiri."

Sampai di perempatan, aku melangkahkan kakiku lurus saja. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

"Tunggu! Itu…. sekolah bukan?" Aku menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang bisa kulihat dari jarak 100 meter.

"Iya."

"Sekolahmu?"

"Ya. Kenapa sih?"

"Kesana yuk!"

"Eh?"

"Sebentar saja!"

Kugandeng dia, mulai berlari mendekat.

"Jadi…. Ini sekolah Yayoi dulu ya?" Aku berdiri di depan gerbang, tersenyum takjub.

"Ya. Ini yang terdekat dari rumahku sih."

"Hmm…." Aku mulai memanjat pagar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Masuk ke dalam."

"Jangan bodoh! Turun sekarang juga!" Yayoi menarik kemejaku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Orang Tokyo begitu antusias melihat sekolah kecil seperti ini?"

"Eh? Bukan itu…." Aku menapaki tanah kembali.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu tempat seperti apa sekolah Yayoi dulu."

_Penasaran dengan tempatmu dan pria itu sering menghabiskan banyak waktu._

"Apa itu memberimu keuntungan?"

"Eh?"

"Ayo cepat pulang! Sudah jam makan malam."

"…."

"Lagipula, sekolah di malam hari sangat menyeramkan. Walau kau memohon padaku sambil berlutut pun aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk ke dalam. Mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi….

"Ya ampun. Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" dia menyilangkan lengan, diusapnya sering-sering. Benar, _dress_ itu belum cukup tebal untuknya.

Aku tersenyum. Kuambil jaket yang baru kubeli di dalam _shopping bag, _segera memakaikannya padanya.

"Eh?"

"Aomori dingin ya."

"Eh? Itu…. Kalau begitu…. Jun saja yang pakai." Dia bersiap melepas jaket itu. Tak kubiarkan.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi…."

"Walaupun kau tumbuh disini, aku tidak percaya kau kebal udara dingin. Ayo pulang." Refleks, kugandeng tangannya. Ah. Kebiasaan.

Sambil berjalan, Yayoi menurunkan pandangannya, melihat ke arah tangan kami yang bersatu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ah. Tidak…." Ia tersenyum, balas menggenggamku. Erat.

"Begitu sampai rumah, akan kubuatkan minuman hangat."

"Eh?"

Ah! Begitu ya? Baru saja aku menyadarinya.

Saat ini, Yayoi pasti…. Merasakan tanganku yang hampir sedingin es.

Ugh. Tidak seharusnya kugandeng dia. Sangat tidak keren untuk tuan sok pahlawan.

_**-To be continued-**_

_**Next, chapter 2! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction**_

_**Captain Tsubasa© Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**I own nothing but this fanfict**_

_**-What's Left Behind-**_

**Chapter 2**

"_Tadaima_."

Sampai di rumah, makan malam telah tersaji. Tante, dengan kondisi capek, dalam waktu singkat masih bisa membuatkan masakan. Ibu yang baik.

"Kalian berdua, cepat cuci tangan! Kita makan sama-sama."

"Baik."

Balik dari wastafel, aku duduk di sebuah kursi. Saat itulah aku menyadari tatapan mereka bertiga padaku.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Mereka tersenyum.

"Aku senang kursi itu ada isinya lagi." Tante berkata. Yayoi mengangguk setuju.

Begitu ya? Rupanya aku menduduki kursi yang spesial.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Kami pun makan dalam suasana kekeluargaan.

####

Dua jam setelah makan malam, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuinginkan terjadi. Di rumah orang, kondisi tubuhku mulai berulah. Batuk-batuk dan sedikit sesak napas. Hal-hal yang kadang tidak bisa kuantisipasi, meskipun aku rutin meminum obat.

Aku duduk di pinggir sofa. Di dekat kakiku, Satoshi-kun sibuk dengan acara TV favoritnya. Rumah ini ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Namun, perabotan rumah tangga dibiarkan apa adanya. Aliran listrik pun ada. Mereka pasti menyuruh orang secara rutin membersihkan seisi rumah. Tentu saja. Karena ini rumah yang sangat penting dan sarat kenangan bagi mereka.

Yayoi datang dari belakang, meng-_cover_ tubuhku dengan selimut yang dibawanya. Kemudian ia mulai mengangkat kakiku ke atas sofa.

"Eh? Apa yang-"

"Di rumahku, kau boleh sedikit melupakan sopan santun dan etika bertamu." Ia tersenyum.

"Kakimu dingin begini. Mau membiarkannya membeku di lantai?" Kini, selimut itu menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Kecuali kepala.

"Maaf ya, merepotkanmu. _Uhuk_. Adaptasiku buruk terhadap lingkungan baru. Iklim Aomori sedikit ekstrim buatku. Hehe." Bisa-bisanya aku menyeringai.

Yayoi menggeleng. Tersenyum. "Tidak. Ini, minum lagi!" menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat padaku. Cangkir kedua.

"Terima kasih." Kuminum sedikit demi sedikit. Tubuhku berangsur hangat karenanya.

"Mendingan?" Duduk di sampingku, ia bertanya.

"Ya. Terima kasih."

"Klinik 24 jam agak jauh dari sini. Jadi, kalau kau merasa ada yang aneh, walaupun sedikit, jangan sungkan beritahu kami ya!"

Aku mengangguk. "Jangan cemas! Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedikit kecapekan. Istirahat sudah cukup buatku."

"Benar begitu?"

"Ya."

"Jun-kun, kamarnya sudah siap. Kau bisa pakai sekarang." Tante muncul dari samping.

"Eh?"

"Maaf ya. Disini hanya ada dua kamar tidur. Ah. Satoshi! Cukup nonton TV-nya dan cepat pergi tidur! Besok kita harus balik lagi ke Tokyo. Ingat, kan? Kau yang selama ini selalu terlambat bangun. Cepat matikan dan antar Jun-kun ke kamar!"

"_Ha-i_…."

"Maaf ya. Kau harus berbagi ranjang dengannya. Tenang saja, Satoshi tidak banyak berulah kalau sedang tidur." Tante berbisik padaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf merepotkan." Aku mulai beranjak.

"Ayo, Jun-niichan."

"Ya."

Aku pun berjalan mengikuti anak ini.

Memasuki kamar, aku melihat satu unit ranjang susun, dua meja belajar, dan dua lemari pakaian. Dua nuansa yang kontras. Meja belajar yang satu, penuh dengan pernik-pernik unik dan cantik. Yang satunya, penuh dengan stiker robot-robotan dan otomotif.

"Eh? Ini…. Kamar Yayoi juga?"

"Ya. Dia biasanya tidur di bawah, sedangkan aku di atas."

"Hmm…. Begitu ya?"

Aku melepas kemeja. Menggantinya dengan T-shirt yang kubeli tadi. Satoshi-kun sama-sama mengganti bajunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Ini aku." Suara Yayoi.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci." Satoshi-kun menjawab, selesai berganti baju.

"Maaf…." Yayoi muncul di hadapan kami, menunduk.

"Mama…. Dia bilang ingin tidur sendirian. Dan dia…. Memaksaku…. Tidur di…. Kamarku sendiri." Kesulitan berbicara lancar. Pipinya memerah.

"Lalu?" Suara Satoshi-kun lagi.

"A-apa boleh buat…. Aku…. Di ranjangku…."

"Bwahahahaha. Ya ampun! Kenapa _blushing_ begitu!" Satoshi-kun tertawa.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak pernah berwajah seperti itu kalau sama aku. Hahaha."

"Bukan kau!"

"Hahaha. Aku tahu! Karena Jun-niichan, kan?"

"Eh? I-itu…."

"Maaf ya, Yayoi. Aku tahu ini sedikit membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi…. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Aku menepuk kepalanya, tersenyum menggoda.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah kemudian tidur di sofa. _Oyasumi_." Aku mulai berbaring di ranjang bawah. Rupanya Satoshi-kun sudah duluan.

Yayoi berdiri terpaku. "I-itu kan…. Tempatku!"

"Ah. Maaf. Keduluan. Di atas…. Tidak masalah, kan? Kau cukup ringan. Tidak akan membuatnya ambruk. Benar kan, Satoshi-kun?"

"Ya ya."

"Jun, kau…. Sejak kapan….?" Gadis ini mulai geram.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, kan? Aku boleh melupakan sopan santunku. Ternyata, begini lebih menyenangkan. Hahaha."

"Ugh…. Baiklah. Kalau sampai aku menemukan ada seseorang yang memanjat dan mengintipku tidur, akan kutendang keluar!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku?"

"Pastinya."

Gadis itu mulai berjalan ke arah meja rias. Mengambil krim malam dan mengoleskannya ke wajah.

"Hmm…. Dengan melakukan itu, aku akan kehilangan separuh harga diriku. Aku cukup tahu batasan, Yayoi."

"Aku tahu. Cuma bercanda kenapa kau anggap serius? Kau satu-satunya orang yang kukenal sangat _well-mannered_. Kau tidak akan mungkin berbuat aneh-aneh."

"_Well-mannered_ ya? Tapi, akan lain ceritanya jika Satoshi-kun tidak disini?"

"Eh?" Kakak beradik sama-sama bereaksi.

"Laki-laki tetap saja laki-laki. Iya kan, Satoshi-kun?"

"Maaf deh. Aku mengganggu kalian."

"Hahaha. Tidak. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu. Keberadaanmu mencegah kami menjadi dewasa terlalu cepat."

"Eh?"

"Jun! lebih baik kau diam dan tidur saja sana! Bicaramu kemana-mana!" Yayoi berseru dengan muka memerah. Mulai menaiki tangga menuju ranjang atas.

"Hahaha. Baik baik."

Aku mungkin terlalu senang.

"Jangan ngintip!"

"Iya…"

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kamar ini berubah tenang. Tapi, sepertinya belum satu pun dari kami yang tertidur.

"Jun-niichan…." Suara Satoshi-kun di sampingku.

"Ya?"

"Batuk…. Sudah reda?"

"Eh? Ah…. Iya. Mendingan."

"Tapi…. Napasmu kencang sekali. Kedengaran dari sini."

"Begitukah? Maaf. Berisik ya?"

"Ah. Tidak. Kau…. Benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Nanti juga tenang dengan sendirinya. Tidurlah!"

"Hm. Ya. _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_."

Ketika Satoshi-kun memejamkan mata, aku mulai berpikir. Yayoi…. Dia dengar tidak ya? Dari tadi diam saja. Apa ada yang ia pikirkan?

"Yayoi…." Kucoba memanggil.

"Hm…." Aku mendapat respon. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_."

Kami pun bersiap tidur.

Tengah malam. Aku terjaga. Tidak terbiasa dengan udara dingin kota ini, membuatku ingin ke kamar mandi. Aku meninggalkan kamar, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara berisik. Begitu kulewati lorong, kulihat lampu dapur menyala, juga sosok wanita, duduk di sebuah kursi.

Tante…. Apa yang dia lakukan pada jam ini? Sendirian.

Ah… Tunggu! Toilet saat ini lebih penting!

Aku berlari memburu ruang kecil di ujung lorong.

Berjalan balik dari toilet, lampu dapur masih menyala. Kali ini aku mendengar samar isakan tangis. Aku berdiri di tempatku, ragu untuk masuk.

Tante…. Masih larut dalam kesedihannya. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Haruskah aku cuek dan pura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa?

"Jun-kun? Itu kau?" Suaranya tiba-tiba. Ah. Mungkin dia melihat bayanganku. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Maaf. Ke toilet…. Tidak sengaja melihat…." Aku sedikit menunduk.

Tante tersenyum. Masih bisa kulihat jelas berkas air mata di pipinya.

"Duduklah!"

"Eh?"

"Temani tante bicara sebentar ya!"

"Ah. Baik…." Aku memilih kursi di samping kirinya.

"Tante tidak bisa tidur. Kamar itu…. Membuat tante sedih."

"Eh?"

"Maaf ya. Memperlihatkanmu wajah yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Tidak…."

"Kadang, tante…. Tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi kuat."

"…."

"Haha. Pada akhirnya menangis juga."

Bagaimana ini? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Sesedih apa dirinya. Tapi…. Saat ini, apa yang harus kukatakan?

Beberapa saat jeda, tiba-tiba tante memandangku. Lama.

"Sudah baikan?" Ia bertanya ramah.

"Ya."

"Syukurlah. Bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"Ah. Itu…."

"Hmph. Tidak ya? Buktinya kau terbangun. Aomori terlalu dingin ya?"

"Ah. Ya…. Lumayan."

"Hmm…."

Kami pun terdiam lagi.

"Jun-kun…. Boleh tante bertanya padamu?"

"Eh? Ya. Tentu saja."

"Dokter…. Pernah berbicara hal buruk padamu?"

"Eh? Itu…. Yah…. Sering. Ketika mereka melarangku bermain sepakbola. Ketika mereka bilang aku harus menjalani operasi. Ketika mereka menyuruhku meminum obat yang tidak kusuka. Terlalu banyak…."

Beberapa kalimat panjang berhasil kukatakan. Bagaimanapun, nada bicaraku melankoli sekali. Aku mungkin mahir dalam hal ini. Hahaha.

"Kau sedih?" Pertanyaannya yang lain.

"…. Ya."

"Begitu ya? Tante mengerti."

"…."

"Di atas semua itu, apa yang membuatmu paling sedih?"

"Itu….Ketika melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi bersedih karenaku."

"Eh?"

"Dibanding dengan sakit fisik, melihat wajah mereka yang seperti itu…. Berkali lipat jauh lebih menyiksa."

"Jadi…. Apapun yang terjadi, kau ingin mereka selalu tersenyum?"

"Ya."

"Walaupun sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau akan bahagia dengan itu?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia kecuali melihat mereka semua tersenyum. Itu saja…. Sudah cukup bagiku."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Hmmm…."

"Suami anda, pasti ingin melihat anda bahagia. Jadi…. Walaupun sulit…. Tersenyumlah! Dengan begitu, dia pasti akan tenang."

Tiba-tiba berhasil menyarankan sebuah pendapat. Tante tersenyum.

"Kau benar."

"…."

"Tapi, Jun-kun…. Tidakkah kau merasa takut akan sesuatu?"

"Eh?"

"Saat ini, apa yang paling kau takutkan?"

Ini…. Pertanyaan yang aku tahu jawabannya. Dan jawaban itulah yang tak mau aku pikirkan.

"Aku…. Takut mati."

Akhirnya kujawab tanpa keraguan.

"Bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi, lebih karena takut jika orang-orang yang kutinggalkan…. Hancur karena itu. Aku takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa suatu hari mereka akan menangis di samping ranjangku, kemudian berduka seumur hidupnya. Aku sendiri tidak masalah jika harus mati. Tapi, tidak ketika mereka menderita setelahnya."

Aku semakin menunduk. Cukup berhasil menahan air mata yang ingin turun, mengacaukan senyum ironiku.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Eh? Itu…. Pertama, yang jelas orang tuaku. Kemudian…. Yayoi. Anak itu…. Bagaimana aku harus meyakinkannya ya? Untuk tidak terlalu mencemaskan aku. Kemudian, sisanya…. Aku tidak cukup tahu. Tentang orang-orang terdekat…. Aku tidak punya banyak. Hehe."

"Kau melupakan tante."

"Eh?"

"Tante juga akan sedih, kau tahu? Kemudian Satoshi juga. Ah. Kalau boleh tante bilang…. Seluruh Jepang akan bersedih."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Karena mereka akan kehilangan orang yang luar biasa."

"…."

Sial…. Jangan sampai aku menangis disini.

Tante mengusap kepalaku. Tersenyum hangat.

"Panjang umur, Jun-kun! Hiduplah dengan bahagia, dan buat orang-orang yang kau sayangi tersenyum. Sama bahagianya denganmu. Ya?"

"Hm." Aku mengangguk sering.

"Aku…. Akan berusaha!"

"Hmm…. Semangat yang bagus."

Aku tersenyum.

"Ah. Kembalilah tidur! Maaf, tante mengajakmu bicara yang bukan-bukan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tante sendiri? Bagaimana?"

"Hehehe. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Bicara denganmu membuat hati tante ringan." Tante beranjak berdiri. "Pasti akan tidur nyenyak. _Oyasumi_, Jun-kun…."

"_Oyasuminasai_…."

Dan tante pun berlalu.

Kembali ke kamar, kupikir aku akan langsung bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tapi…. Sesuatu memaksa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku melihat, dalam kegelapan…. Seseorang, atau sesuatu…. Duduk di ranjang atas. Memeluk lutut, menutupi wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai.

"Yayoi….?" Mencoba, perlahan, meredam luapan jantungku. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Membuatku kaget."

Dia menoleh. Saat itulah, dengan cahaya minim, aku melihat jejak air di mata dan pipinya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" ucapnya lirih.

Dia tahu aku pergi?

"Ada apa? Kau terbangun? Tidurlah lagi!" Aku mulai menaiki ranjangku kembali.

"Kenapa menangis? Mimpi buruk? Ketemu hantu?"

Tidak bisa pura-pura cuek dengan keadaannya. Yayoi tidak memberiku respon. Kulihat Satoshi-kun, tertidur lelap.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bicara padaku!"

"Kau…. Dan mama, romantis sekali ya. Berduaan di tengah malam."

"Hah?"

"…."

"Ngaco!"

"Aku sedikit banyak mendengar….Pembicaraan kalian."

"Oh…."

"…."

"Itu sebabnya kau sedih? Topik yang mengerikan ya." Aku tersenyum lagi, menarik selimut.

"Hm."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Tidur saja!"

"Jun…."

"Ya?"

"Naiklah ke atas!"

"Eh? Jangan bergurau! Ranjangmu bisa ambruk."

"…."

"Bicaralah! Kudengarkan dari sini."

Aku mulai berbaring, mengistirahatkan kepala pada kedua lengan.

"Aku akan turun."

"Eh?"

Menuruni tangga hati-hati, kini ia berdiri di samping ranjangku. Wajahnya sembab.

Aku beranjak kembali, menepuk kasur di samping tubuhku. "Duduklah!"

Dia menurut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Yang aku tahu, Yayoi sudah semakin kuat. Kenapa menangis?"

Dia menunduk.

"Setiap kali kemari, aku selalu menangis kok."

Kami berbicara lirih. Sesekali kutengok Satoshi-kun. Tampak tak terusik.

"Eh? Lalu siapa yang tadi sore kulihat? Kau tersenyum di depan makam ayahmu."

Dia menoleh.

"Eh? Ah. Aku mengerti. Pasti susah bagimu…. Berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tapi, kau melakukannya dengan baik. Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?"

"Karena Jun."

"Eh?"

"Karena Jun, yang tiba-tiba berada di rumah ini…. Mengingatkanku pada ayah."

"!"

"…."

"Haha. Memangnya, apa yang kulakukan?"

Tertawa garing. Tiba-tiba cemas, mendengar apa yang akan diucapkannya kemudian.

Yayoi memberiku sedikit senyuman. Lemah. Semu.

"Jun tidak pernah berpikir…. Waktu itu…. Kenapa aku mengetahui rahasiamu lebih dulu dari yang lain?"

"Maksudmu…. Penyakit?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kebetulan. Kau bersamaku ketika aku kambuh."

"Tapi, waktu itu kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Coba ingat-ingat lagi!"

"Eh? Hmm…."

"Kuberitahu. Pertama, aku sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres denganmu bahkan ketika aku belum lama menjadi manajer."

"Eh?"

"Kedua, aku menyaksikanmu kambuh di depan mataku. Waktu itu kau cuma bilang baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku diam, aku tidak lantas percaya."

"…."

"Yang ketiga karena kecerobohanmu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tinggalkan obatmu di ruang klub. Teman-teman yang lain, kalaupun melihatnya, pasti berpikir itu obat biasa. Tapi, aku…. Tahu obat itu dengan baik."

"!"

"Kemudian, saat kukembalikan itu padamu…. Aku mendapat konfirmasi. Kecemasanku terjawab. Ingat?"

"Ya…. Aku ingat. Waktu itu…. Ketika semuanya sibuk di lapangan, kau memburuku di ruang kelas. Berdiri di depanku, menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan kau bilang dengan suara gemetar, 'Apa yang terjadi dengan jantungmu?' Satu kalimat yang sukses membuatku mati kutu. Yang kupikirkan, kenapa anak SD sepertimu mengetahui obat yang bahkan namanya saja susah dieja. Tapi, aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kau, secara tidak terduga, begitu pintar. Apa boleh buat. Akhirnya kuberi tahu kau jawabannya."

"Hmm…. Pintar ya? Aku cuma melihat pil-pil itu setiap hari. Bukan dari buku atau internet. Di depan mataku sendiri."

Gadis ini tersenyum lagi.

"Jangan bilang kalau…."

Firasat burukku…. Mungkin benar.

"Ya. Jantung ayahku, sama-sama bermasalah, seperti punyamu."

Ya Tuhan.

"Begitu ya…."

Kenapa baru tahu sekarang? Waktu itu…. kenapa aku tidak lebih peka? Tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Mungkin selama ini, tanpa kutahu, aku sering menyakiti perasaannya.

"Bawaan lahir atau….?"

Tanya jawabnya kenapa harus sekarang?

"Ya. Tapi, Tuhan tampaknya tidak ingin dia tahu, sampai semuanya terlambat."

"Maksudmu…. Tak terdeteksi?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Ayahku sangat aktif. Dia suka berolahraga. Tsubasa-kun juga sering dilatih sepakbola olehnya. Sampai suatu hari, waktu itu hujan, ayah pulang kerja sempoyongan. Terlihat sangat capek dari biasanya. Belum sempat berganti baju, tiba-tiba dia roboh."

"…."

"Ayah selamat. Tapi, yang kudengar setelah itu adalah diagnosis dokter yang mengerikan. Jantungnya rusak di beberapa tempat, juga sudah terjadi pembengkakan. Dokter bilang, tidak ada cara lain kecuali harus menggantinya dengan jantung baru."

"Transplantasi? Sejauh itu?"

Yayoi mengangguk.

"Ayah masuk dalam daftar transplantasi. Kami menunggu selama berbulan-bulan, tapi sang donor tak juga muncul. Ayah memang diberi banyak obat untuk mencegah jantungnya bertambah liar. Tapi, itu tidak cukup. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, ayah tidak akan bertahan sampai enam bulan."

Yayoi semakin menunduk. Mencengkeram ujung piyamanya.

"Tapi, ayah…. Tahu benar kondisinya parah, berusaha untuk selalu tersenyum. Terus-terusan bilang pada kami agar tidak khawatir. Kemudian, tanggal 4 Mei, lima tahun yang lalu, ia masih sempat membuatkan koinobori untuk Satoshi. Masih tiga per empat jadi, ayah memutuskan untuk beristirahat, tidur siang di sofa. Dan dia…. tidak bangun lagi."

Jatuh. Air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

_Cardiac arrest_. Terjadi juga ketika semua tampak baik-baik saja. Tanpa meninggalkan rasa sakit. Tanpa disadari. Namun, saat itulah…. Jantung berhenti.

Kuusap punggungnya berulang-ulang. Tidak menemukan kata yang adekuat.

Gadis ini terus menangis. Lebih hebat lagi.

"Maaf…. Aku lemah…." Berucap lirih, disela-sela isakan tangis.

"Tidak…."

Yayoi…. Kau menderita, kan? Menyakitkan, bukan? Kau tahu rasa itu dengan baik, tapi kenapa….

Kenapa waktu itu datang padaku? Kenapa menyukaiku? Kenapa membuatku juga menyukaimu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, siapa lagi yang akan menjawabnya jika tak kutanyakan padamu?

Aku mulai berpikir, jika aku hanya refleksi dari ayahmu. Hei…. Bantu aku mengkonfirmasi! Perasaan yang sangat tidak nyaman ini.

Bisakah aku tahu jawabannya tanpa harus bertanya?

"Maaf. Kalau tahu ini semua, lebih baik aku tidak datang ke tempat ini."

Aku tersenyum. Menyesal.

"Keberadaanku hanya membuat kalian sedih. Iya kan?"

Yayoi menoleh. Kalimat yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya, mungkin dia sudah tahu.

"Maaf, jika orang sepertiku…. Harus masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu."

Tanpa kusadari, ucapanku telah menambah deras air matanya.

"Maaf…. Benar-benar maaf…."

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa?" Gadis ini tiba-tiba mencengkeram kedua lenganku.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku sedih, justru kau yang merasa bersalah? Bukan salahmu. Kenapa merasa begitu rendah? Kau kusanjung karena sifatmu yang kokoh. Kau tahu, Jun?"

"Sejak awal, akulah yang datang ke kehidupanmu. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalmu. Tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir dua kali untuk menyukaimu. Begitu saja. Dan kau benar-benar menjadi orang paling berharga bagiku. Tidak ada yang salah. Kecuali kau menganggapku pengganggu."

Apa ini? Aku yang seharusnya menenangkannya, justru dibuat ringan olehnya. Pertanyaanku baru saja terjawab.

"Yang membuatku sedih saat ini, sejujurnya bukan Jun. Tapi, ketakutanku sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Ah. Bukan cuma saat ini. Tapi, selalu. Aku takut merasakan perasaan lima tahun yang lalu untuk kedua kalinya. Begitu kita berkumpul disini, ketakutan itu semakin jelas. Aku…. Sampai kapanpun…. Tidak akan pernah bisa…. Melihat Jun menghilang dari hidupku. Aku tidak mengantisipasi untuk hal itu. Jadi…. Kumohon, walaupun aku harus menjadi wanita egois…."

Mengambil jeda, mulai membelai kedua pipiku.

"Hiduplah demi aku! Ya?"

"Hmph." Aku tersenyum. "Permintaanmu sulit kukabulkan."

"Eh?"

"Tapi, aku akan berusaha." Kutempelkan dahiku padanya. Dalam sekejap, kudapatkan kembali senyumannya.

"Jika kau melanggar, akan kukejar kau sampai ke neraka!" Kudapatkan ancamannya.

"Ya."

Sudah terlanjur masuk. Bagian dari diriku sudah diambilnya begitu banyak. Tugasku selanjutnya adalah…. Membuktikan sumpahku.

Meskipun harus melawan takdir…. Kulakukan!

Jantungku…. Hari ini, tuanmu mendapat pelajaran berharga. Dia melihat sendiri, bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan. Jadi, kumohon…. Sampai kau menua dan melemah dari saat ini…. Tolong…. Bekerjasamalah denganku! Berdetaklah untukku. Untuk orang di sekitarku. Lebih lama. Selamanya.

Yayoi memelukku, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dadaku. Dia suka melakukan itu. Kubalas pelukannya, membiarkan seluruh inderaku dibalut kehangatannya. Momen ini cukup lama berlangsung. Sampai aku menengok ke arah Satoshi-kun, mata anak itu sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Sa-Satoshi-kun?" Refleks, kulepaskan Yayoi.

"Ah. Jangan hiraukan aku! Lanjutkan saja! Aku belum lama bangun kok. Maaf mengganggu. Aku tidur lagi deh." Anak itu membalikkan badannya. Kadang, dia bisa begitu usil.

"Dia dengar tidak ya, semuanya?" Aku berbisik pada Yayoi.

"Jangan khawatir! Dia akan melupakannya."

"Eh? Begitu?"

"Hm. Ingatannya buruk sekali."

"Hmph. Kakak yang jahat." Kuusap rambutnya. Menyenangkan sekali. Dia memelukku kembali. Sangat lama.

"Hei…. Si pengganggu itu sudah tidur?" Tiba-tiba berkata lirih padaku.

"Hm. Ya. Kelihatannya."

Gadis ini melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah. Geser! Beri aku ruang!"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur di atas sendirian. Menakutkan."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang-"

"Sudahlah! Disini saja. Tidak apa-apa." Dia mendorong tubuhku, dibaringkannya kembali.

"Sa-Satoshi-kun bisa…."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi…. Tidakkah kau merasa sempit?"

"Ini jauh lebih nyaman." Dia menempel di lenganku lagi, mulai memejamkan mata. Wajahnya manis sekali.

Ah…. Gawat! Aku hendak menaikkan bendera putih.

"Yayoi…."

"Hm…."

"Lihat aku sebentar!"

Bendera putih bergerak semakin tinggi.

"Kenapa?"

_Game over_.

Aku tidak perlu memberinya jawaban. Bibirku sendiri, tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Biarlah…. Sebentar saja…. Kami bertukar ciuman.

Sedikit lebih lama…. Setelah itu, aku akan langsung tidur.

Maaf, Satoshi-kun. Tolong jangan membuka mata sampai kami bangun duluan besok pagi.

Tapi…. Di bilang begitu pun, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah…. Ketika Yayoi benar-benar sudah tertidur lelap, aku hati-hati pindah ke ranjang atas.

Aku belum sepenuhnya melupakan etika bertamu, kan? Hahaha.

-End-

**Epilog**

"Ah! Itu dia! Itu dia!"

Pagi hari sebelum pulang ke Tokyo, Yayoi mengajukan permintaan aneh padaku. Di belakang rumah, aku yang lumayan jarang berkutat dengan pekerjaan pertukangan, disuruhnya menggali tanah.

"_Time capsule_-ku!"

Dia berseru riang sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kuangkat sebuah peti kayu dari lubang yang ternyata tak terlalu dalam.

"Ini yang kau cari?"

"Ya." Dia mulai membuka peti itu.

_Time capsule_. Yang kutahu, beberapa anak melakukan itu. Menyimpan benda berharganya di bawah tanah, untuk kemudian diambil kembali ketika dewasa. Ah. Kegiatan yang tidak pernah masuk dalam agenda masa kecilku.

"Lama sekali! Sudah tujuh tahun."

Gadis itu memenuhi kedua tangannya dengan hiasan rambut dan pernik-pernik lainnya. Anak gadis memang suka hal-hal semacam itu ya.

Aku menengok ke dalam peti. Terkejut, aku menemukan sebuah bola sepak yang sudah pecah, juga sepasang kaus kaki bola. Aku mendengus.

"Yang itu jelas bukan punyamu, kan? Pasti punya Tsubasa-kun."

"Oh. Yang itu? Ya. Itu miliknya. Sebenarnya, _time capsule_ ini milik kami berdua."

Dia tersenyum. Sebaliknya, aku cemberut.

"Yah, walaupun begitu…. Kau tidak harus menyimpan beling juga, kan?" Disimpan terpisah dalam kotak transparan, aku bisa melihat banyak pecahan kaca.

"Ah. Itu…. Akuarium yang kusukai."

"Eh?"

"Waktu itu, Tsubasa-kun main ke rumah. Dia dengan seenaknya memainkan bola di dalam. Kemudian, karena kecerobohannya, akuarium itu pecah. Aku marah sekali waktu itu. Makanya, sebagai gantinya, kukempesi saja bolanya dengan pisau dapur."

"Hmm…. Yayoi kejam juga ya."

"Habisnya…. Itu hadiah ulang tahun dari ayah saat usiaku 7 tahun."

"Hmm…. Tapi, kalian akrab sekali ya. Membuatku iri."

"Dibanding iri, kurasa kau cemburu. Iya kan? Hehehe."

"Tidak! Siapa bilang?" Sambil berlagak acuh, pandangan mataku tanpa sadar jatuh pada batang pohon di dekat peti itu terkubur.

"Tunggu! Apa itu?"

Aku melihat lebih dekat, pada goresan kasar di batang. Kutolehkan kepala ke arah Yayoi lagi dengan muka masam. Tapi, gadis ini justru tertawa.

"Hahaha. Ini…. Masih ada ternyata."

"Hapus!"

"Eh? Tidak mau. Ini kenangan lucu."

"Lucu? Hapus! Atau aku yang melakukannya?"

"Eh? Jangan dong!"

Yayoi berusaha mempertahankan tulisan tangannya tetap di tempatnya. '_Tsubasa-kun ga suki_! '

Ingin sekali ku kelupas batang pohon itu.

Yayoi tersenyum.

"Daripada itu, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah, Jun simpan benda berhargamu juga."

"Eh?"

"Apapun. Sini! Nanti kita kubur lagi."

"Benda berharga? Apa? Yang seperti itu, mana mungkin aku bawa."

"Apa saja boleh. Coba kau lihat di dompetmu!"

"Baiklah…."

Kukeluarkan dompet dari saku. Di dalamnya hanya ada uang, kartu kredit, _commuter pass_, beberapa kartu nama, juga foto. Dibilang berharga sih, iya. Tapi….

"Itu saja!" Yayoi menengok dan menunjuk satu benda.

"Ini?"

"Hm."

"Tidak tidak. Ini foto kencan pertama kita. Jangan ini!"

"Itu berharga, kan?"

"Iya sih…. Tapi…."

"Nih! Tulis sesuatu di baliknya!" Tiba-tiba dia memberiku spidol. Sejak kapan dia bawa?

"Ah. Baiklah…."

Akhirnya kuturuti saja.

"Coba kulihat!" Dia mengambil paksa foto itu

"Eh?"

"Kubaca ya?"

"Eeh?"

"Jun Misugi pernah kemari. Tsubasa-kun, kuambil kemungkinan cinta pertamamu. 5 Mei 201x"

Cih. Dibaca juga.

"Hahaha. Kekanakan!" Dia meledak dalam tawa.

"Diam!"

"Hahaha. Oke. Aku juga deh."

Gadis ini mengambil sebuah foto dari dompetnya. Foto kami berdua. "Ini juga berharga buatku. Jadi, tidak masalah."

"Coba lihat!" Giliranku menyambar foto itu ketika ia selesai menulis.

"!"

"Kenapa?" Ia menoleh padaku.

"Ah. Tidak…. Terima kasih."

'Jun ga suki. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya. 5 Mei 201x. Yayoi Aoba.'

"Hm. Tahun ini dan seterusnya, mari bekerja sama." Dia tersenyum.

"Ya."

Aku menuliskan kalimat tambahan.

'Jun ga suki. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya. 5 Mei 201x. Yayoi Aoba. _Soon to be Yayoi Misugi_.'

"Hmph. Apa itu sebuah lamaran?"

"Anggap saja latihan. Yang sesungguhnya, akan kukatakan dengan lebih baik lagi. Suatu saat nanti."

"Aku menantikannya."

Kami pun tersenyum, kemudian mengubur kembali peti itu.

"Kuharap, Tsubasa-kun tidak melupakan _time capsule_ itu. Karena, ketika ia membukanya suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan terkejut. Kemudian, mungkin akan tertawa."

"Hmm…. Menurut Yayoi begitu? Kupikir, dia akan kesal."

"Eh?"

"Karena begitu dia tersadar nanti, gadis manis yang pernah menyukainya, akan menjadi pengantin orang lain."

"Hmph. Kau pintar bermain kata ya, Jun Misugi."

"Tentu saja."

"Ayo kembali."

"Hm."

Hari ini, kami pulang ke Tokyo dengan semangat dan harapan baru. Semua yang pernah terjadi dan tertinggal disini, adalah kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan.

Kami akan terus melangkah maju.

_**End**_

_**Omake**_

"Bulan depan ulang tahun Jun, kan?"

"Eh? Ya…."

"Kita buat pesta yuk!"

"Tidak. Kekanakan sekali."

"Tidak begitu kok."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kita adakan pesta, kemudian mengundang teman-teman, juga saudaramu, maka akan ada banyak orang yang mendoakanmu."

"Eh?"

"Dengan begitu, Tuhan…. Akan memberimu umur panjang."

"Hmm…. Baiklah. Berapa banyak yang ingin kau undang?"

"Itu…. Serahkan padaku!"

-000-

**Author's monologue.**

**Begitulah. Hmm… Apa yang kelupaan ya?**

**Ide cerita ini tidak muncul tiba-tiba. Sempat melalui proses yang lumayan menyita otak sebelum membuatnya jadi seperti ini. **

**Karakter ibu Yayoi berbeda dari fict-ku yang sebelumnya. Tapi, jujur, aku suka yang seperti ini. Ketambahan karakter baru, Satoshi-kun. Menurutku, Yayoi cocok menjadi kakak. **

**Untuk Tsubasa-kun…. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit kasihan. Maaf ya. Hehehe.**

**Baiklah. Ini yang bisa kupersembahkan di sela waktu luangku. Habis ini aku akan kembali hiatus sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan. Hahaha. **

**Terima kasih telah membaca.**

**Anda puas atau kecewa, silakan review! Hehehe. **


End file.
